A Cinderella Story
by Forest-Maiden
Summary: Alternet reality Kurama's a prince and is longing for true love. Will a stepdaughter of a merchant be able to befriend him? Perhaps at a ball... follows the story of cinderella of course with the personalities of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang KuramaXOC
1. Chapter One

A/n Thanks so much to my editor A-chan! I'd be nothing without her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…yet. Although Tsuri is mine and if you are caught stealing there will be horrible punishment towards you. That is all, enjoy the story!

-

**A Cinderella Story**

**-**

_A Run in With a Stranger_

_-_

_A Very Special Thanks to A-Chan._

_-_

Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale.  
by Anonymous

_-_

"Hiei!"

Hiei turned and scowled at the voice. Kurama stood behind him, his arms crossed. "It's not going to be that bad. I'm going to be bored stiff if you leave me to go to this ball all by myself, you know."

Hiei's scowl deepened. "There will be girls to dance with. That's the whole objective of this ball, isn't it?"

Kurama glared. "You think I'm interested in those pretty, shallow girls? Think again! That sort of female only cares about her reputation and her bank account. I want nothing to do with them!" He huffed, then turned and vaulted out the window.

Hiei watched bemusedly. It wasn't the first time Kurama had run off. He had made a habit of doing such every time his parents planned one of these fiascos. The red-head despised the stuffy, frilled gatherings as much as his friend.

Kurama had long ago tried to halt his parents' exuberant matchmaking. He had sat down with them, and explained his quest to find real love. Yet, his ploy had backfired, and his mother had renewed her efforts with a new battle plan. Kurama found himself overwhelmed by the onslaught of extravagant parties, in which multitudes of ladies were paraded past him as if the 'right' one would leap into his arms.

He had quickly become bored with the festivities, and the powdered, primped and fluffed ladies of the nearby nobility started to seem like a flock of colorful peacocks.

Kurama shook the thoughts from his head as his feet impacted silently with the soft ground. He slipped past the garden arbor, through the rose hedge to his usual escape-a narrow, hidden path through the thicket. Kurama's sharp memory and nimble feet allowed him to move quickly through the thicket and hurry towards the town, determined to enjoy his sparse moments of freedom.

**-**

"Well, _excuse_ me!" Lady Yukino huffed indignantly. A red-headed youth had carelessly dashed across the road and had nearly knocked her onto her rump. In an exaggerated moment she regained her composure and sent a venomous glare after the boy. "The audacity of youth these days, to bump into a lady so callously!"

She planted her hands on her hips as her two daughters scurried to her side. Each sent a scathing look of their own towards the now empty side street. They turned sympathetic eyes to their mother.

"It was most likely a stable boy. Or an apprentice at most. They all have no etiquette, at any rate." Mani, the older of the two girls, slanted a look around the street full of merchants and vendors. "See how they scurry about like rats? They simply don't know any better, Mother."

Ise tugged at Lady Yukino's sleeve. "It is a good thing your dress was not ruined, Mama, else wise he would have to pay for a new one."

Mani rolled her eyes. "As if a peasant could afford a dress fine enough for Mother, Ise. If he had not run off so quickly, I'd have had a right mind to take him directly to the magistrate."

Lady Yukino wrinkled her nose and smoothed an invisible wrinkle from her skirt before they continued on. "Hmph, the town seems to run amuck by ruffians and troublemakers. It's a shame."

"I most definitely agree, Mama." Ise glanced behind her. Mani turned around.

"Was that boy a friend or yours, Tsuri?" She snapped, lifting her chin so as to stare down at the girl following them.

"I'll bet he is. You're just the sort to associate with hoodlums and _peasants_." She spit the last word as if it left a foul taste in her mouth. Ise giggled.

The young girl did her best to ignore the barbs her sisters threw at her. She focused intently on the heavy array of bags and boxes in her arms, determined not to acknowledge the stinging of sharp tears in the back of her eyes.

Lady Yukino and her daughters had been shopping since early that morning, and Tsuri was made to carry it, though none of it were for her. Tsuri sighed in the face of irony. That was simply how her life went. She seemed more like a servant than the true daughter of the house, she aggrieved. Life with her father had been filled with happy times, but her moments of joy seemed few and far between now days.

Tsuri tuned out her stepmother's continued chatter. Thinking of Lady Yukino's near accident, Tsuri stifled a small smile of amusement.

"Oh, Mama, look over there! That shop is new! Can we go in?" Ise's shrill voice cut through Tsuri's thoughts.

Mani turned her cool and cynical gaze to the object of her sister's excitement. Her haughty stare lit up appraisingly as a particular fabric in the window caught her eye. "Mother, wouldn't that make a nice dress? It would look lovely on me wouldn't it?"

Lady Yukino smiled indulgently at her two daughters. "Of course, my dears. Let's go see what is inside." She turned abruptly and headed for the shop, Ise at her heels.

Mani paused, turning to her stepsister. "You stay here and watch the bags, Tsuri." She sneered then turned and disappeared into the shop.

Tsuri sighed and let the packages slide from her hands, allowing the tense muscles in her arms to relax. She wiped away the beads of sweat on her forehead, silently cursing the hot sun.

It was then that Tsuri realized that she was being watched.

An elderly woman stared intently from across the street. She watched, almost curiously, as Tsuri shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. A kind smile curved her thin lips, and she beckoned the young girl to her.

"You there, girl, come here."

Tsuri let her gaze slip to the old woman, lingering a moment before falling to the bags and boxes at her feet.

What did the old woman want her for? The sign by the door told her that the shop from whence the woman came was that of a fortune teller. Taking her own dirty hands, matted hair and ragged clothes, she could hardly see why the woman would choose to solicit her, instead of any of the well-dressed, wealthier men and woman that bustled around her. Glancing again at the bags, she slowly picked her way across the road, coming to face the woman.

"Welcome child. I am Naomi, seer of fortunes."

Tsuri greeted the woman politely. "But I am afraid I've no money to pay for your services."

"You dear girl. For you it's free. I think you need my services more than I need your coins." She turned and headed into the shop, waving Tsuri to follow her. "Now come. I promise your bags will not go anywhere." She added as Tsuri turned to glance at the packages, still sitting across the street, once again.

Tsuri whirled around and trotted into the shop after the old woman.

The noisy murmur of the crowds faded away as she stepped down into the dusty cluttered room. Naomi turned to face Tsuri. "I'll read your fortune now."

Tsuri stepped forward hesitantly.

Naomi reached for her hand. Realization dawned on Tsuri and she held her hand out, turning her palm up to be read.

Naomi smiled and shook her head. To Tsuri's surprise, she took the proffered hand in both of hers and lowered it, never breaking eye contact with Tsuri.

"I don't need to read your palm, child. I can sense it fine. Lords, I could feel it emanating from you all the way across the street."

Tsuri puzzled over Naomi's enigmatic words, but she didn't have time to ask the meaning. Naomi's eyes were tightly shut as she concentrated. She drew Tsuri's hand up between them and squeezed it tightly. She spoke softly. "Your life will be turned upside-down. Soon. Everything that you know will no longer be."

Naomi continued. "Your dissatisfaction will disappear, but only after you gather the courage to make the change happen. A better life awaits you, if you allow it to find you."

Naomi paused for a moment. Then her eyes fluttered open, as if waking from a deep sleep, and she let Tsuri's hand fall back to her side as she stepped back. She regained her composure a moment, then graced another smile onto Tsuri. "I hope I mentioned something helpful."

Tsuri nodded, backing away as a flush crept up her cheeks. "I…have t-to get back …back to the packages…" She hesitated, and added "Thank you," and then she turned and ran out into the sunlight.

"Of course, child. I'm only doing what is my duty."

Tsuri ran across the street. She was sure she had never moved so quickly in her life. It was imperative that she return to the bags before Lady Yukino finished her shopping.

She slowed as she came to the bags, and, after doing a quick count, was sure they were all still present.

'_A better life awaits you, if you allow it to find you.'_

The fortune teller's words came back to her, and she wondered what they meant. A better life? Tsuri couldn't help but wish the woman was right, as ludicrous as it sounded.

A shriek cut through the air, causing Tsuri to tense. She turned slowly and saw Mani standing just outside the shop Lady Yukino had taken her to. Her face was flushed an unsightly red, her clenched fists trembling at her side with anger.

"Tsuri! You idiot, my dress is in that bag! What is it doing sitting on the dirty ground? _Pick it up right now!_" She stormed over to Tsuri, her hands planted at her hips.

"I-I'm sorry Mani. I-my arms were tired and I just-" Tsuri was cut off as Mani's hand lashed out, and pain lanced through her right cheek. She stepped back, more out of surprise than the force of the slap, struggling to overcome her shock.

Mani wrapped the offending hand around a fistful of Tsuri's hair, dragging her forward until they were nose to nose. "You count your blessings, Tsuri," she hissed in her ear. "I about to tell Mother about this little episode." She tugged viciously on the hair clenched in her hand. "What do you say to that?"

Tsuri blinked away her tears, refusing to let Mani see her cry. She turned to face her step sister.

"I…" Tsuri swallowed visibly, wishing she had the courage to tell Mani what she really thought. "…I'm…" _I'm so sick of this._ "I…apologize, Mani. I'll make sure your dress was not harmed."

Mani slowly released Tsuri's hair, frowning. "Well, don't ever do that agin, hear me? I'm going back inside. You better not go anywhere. And pick those bags up!" She shoved Tsuri hard, then whirled around and stalked away.

Tsuri closed her eyes as Mani pushed her off balance, bracing for the impact of the hard street. But the impact never came.

Her fall was halted by a pair of strong arms. Tsuri's eyes snapped open as a length of fiery red hair brushed her cheek. She looked up, and a pair of vibrant green eyes gazed down at her from above. Garbled noise seemed only a hum as she blinked the dazed fog from her mind.

"I-I'm sorry?" Tsuri answered weakly as the man spoke.

"I asked if you were all right. You're not injured are you?" He stared at her with hypnotizing emerald orbs that made it impossible to answer his inquiry. He helped her to her feet, never breaking their locked stare.

"I…I'm fine…thank you…" Tsuri managed to murmur, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She pulled away, but her legs felt weak and wobbly.

The red-haired stranger watched her pull away with concern. She didn't seem very stable…the man began to check her over for injuries.

Tsuri colored hotly. "I-I'm fine, really. You needn't bother…it's…it's quite all right, sir. Thank you kindly for breaking my fall."

"Of course." The man stood, and Tsuri's eyes widened as she took in the whole of him. Surely, he must have been very wealthy to be dressed like that. And so neatly groomed… not a strand of his long wispy hair was out of place.

Tsuri was suddenly curious. Why would a man of such status be concerned if a girl like her fell in the street?

"What is your name, miss?" The man now seemed to be studying her face intently, and Tsuri resisted the urge to turn away, so he would not see the smudges of dirt and soot. Flushed, she turned her eyes to the ground. "Tsuri… my name is Tsuri."

"It's lovely." The man smiled, and Tsuri felt the breath catch in the back of her throat. "It suits you well." Tsuri wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she didn't much care, either.

"And may I ask who you might be?" Tsuri asked politely, with as much courage as she could muster.

The man looked as though he were about to answer her, then, snapped his mouth shut, reconsidering. He smiled kindly. "My name isn't important." Tsuri looked puzzled, but he didn't give her a chance to respond. He took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. "It has been a pleasure to meet you. I must hurry along, but I do hope we cross paths again." The man released her hand, then strode off inhumanly fast.

"Wait!" Tsuri cried out, though she didn't know why. She simply didn't want the man to leave. Not without knowing his name, who he was…but he was gone, and Tsuri dared not go after him.

"What a strange day…" She stood in the middle of the road, staring in the direction the young man had gone. Then, she clapped her hands together. "I've no time for such things! Lady Yukino will be finished soon." She scurried back to the packages, scooping them off the ground to wait for her step-mother. _Though, I hope this better life comes soon…_

In her mind, Tsuri thought she heard Madame Naomi laugh.

-

A/n Chapter two is on the way, please continue to be patient. It's a virtue after all.


	2. Chapter Two

**-**

**A Cinderella Story**

-

_A Blunder in the Night_

_-_

Life without love is like a tree without blossom and fruit.  
by Khalil Gibra

-

Hiei tried hard to focus his attention to the task before him, but a chattering redhead prevented him from doing so. Rolling his eyes he turned away from his horse and looked back at Kurama.

"Look, I'm glad you enjoyed your freedom. But can you be quiet until I finish this?"

Smiling Kurama chuckled a bit, "My apologies Hiei, I just had one of the most interesting encounters of my life. However I will wait until you're done here. Meet me at the usual place?"

Hiei nodded stiffly and returned to brushing his horse. After the coat was brushed and curried he cleaned the hooves and allowed the stable boy to return the stallion to his stall.

Then after dusting himself off a bit he walked swiftly towards the west tower. There had been a fire through it many years ago when Kurama and he were still small. Although it had never been rebuilt it was still solid and mostly intact. It was unused and they had found it useful for gathering moments away from the boredom of 'high society.'

He climbed the last fleet of stairs and found Kurama leaning against the tower wall. He sat down in a wide windowsill and nodded for Kurama to get on with it.

Kurama went on about all the activities going around town because of the ball. Flowers were being gathered, the bakers were hurriedly trying to bake the finest of bread. He'd even gotten his fortune told.

Hiei let out a slight chuckle. "So what was it?"

Kurama laughed, "Abstract as they usually are. 'An unexpected surprise is in store for you.'"

Hiei nodded stiffly, he'd never much liked fortune tellers..

Kurama continued. "I met a strange girl today."

Hiei gave him a strange look. It was unusual for Kurama to mention a member of the opposite sex without bitterness or a fake smile.

"No really I did, caught her. She almost had a nasty fall on the street."

"She recognize you?" _Hopefully not… vultures those women are…_

"Nope, she mentioned her name though." He looked perplexed for a moment. "Tsuri, I think it was. What a strange name…"

Hiei raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. _Perhaps a visit was in order…_

_-_

After being thoroughly rebuked by her step-mother she was assigned the task of tidying the kitchen along with all of her regular chores. After unpacking and putting away all of her sisters things, cooking dinner, washing the dishes, preparing her sister's bath, and warming her sister's bed it was well into the night before she was able to even **start** cleaning the kitchen.

With a heavy sigh she allowed herself to relax in the small chair by the fire-place. Her step-mother and sisters were finally in bed and the house was quiet except for the crackling of the remaining embers glowing softly.

After a moment of rest she drew herself up and moved over towards the water bucket to begin cleaning. Armed with a scrub brush she began with hard quick strokes to clean the floor. It was easy after thinking of her step-sister's faces. A cold smile passed her lips as she attacked the floor with new vigor.

That is, until she heard a crash.

Immediately she stopped what she was doing and grew quiet. She got up slowly, and grabbing a broom from the corner moved towards the living room where she believed the sound to have come from. Looking carefully around the corner she was surprised to see a short man with spiky hair muttering a few silent curses and removing pieces of her step-mother's favorite vase from his person.

She groaned inwardly, knowing that in the morning this would somehow be all her fault. She moved herself to get a better look, but in doing so stepped on the creaky floorboard she always managed to forget about.

He looked up suddenly and moved towards her with a speed like she'd never seen before he had his hand on her mouth. "Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you."

In truth that was the least of her worries, but all the same she gave a meek nod and allowed him to lead her outside.

After biding for her not to raise an alarm he released her and stepped back making sure to close the door behind him so they would not be disturbed.

She took a few deep breaths to calm her fast beating heart. In that time she also observed her guest's attire and was surprised to see such fine clothes upon him. This was obviously no normal thief.

He asked her name, his voice blunt and to the point.

Her voice quivered a bit but she managed a soft reply. "T-Tsuri."

Quizzically he asked another question a small smile of amusement on his face. "Is there a last name that goes along with that?"

She nodded and replied. "Naskarai"

"There are only two daughters of Naskarai; you're not one of them."

_What would you know about that…? _

"Actually I am, from his first marriage to my mother Sora." Her voice came easier and she felt steadier in answering. She was proud to be her mother's daughter.

The man came close again and he took her hand in his own and shook it stiffly as though he was not used to shaking people's hands. "You didn't raise an alarm. I guess I owe you."

He didn't look very happy about it, but he looked very serious about it. So her thought lay unfinished and she simply nodded.

He was silent for a moment, and then vanished into the night. She never even saw him go.

This was all well and good, but now she had to clean up the vase as well. She sighed and returned to the house to continue her duty.

-

A/N: I suppose I fail at updates, but in case anyone cares here is chapter 2. Believe it or not Chapter 3 is on the way... :)


	3. Chapter Three

**A Cinderella Story**

-

_The Morning After_

_-_

Only love let's us see normal things in an extraordinary way.

by Anonymous

-

The pounding of hooves thundered over the ground arousing a sleeping redhead from his nap. Getting up with the grace only a prince could have he turned to look at the intruder to his refuge.

However when the horse stopped and a spiky-haired man wearing fine riding clothes jumped down his feelings of anger were replaced with feelings of amusement.

"Did my Mother send you out to find me and bring me back?"

A 'humph' was the only sound that came from him as he lead his dark brown stallion to graze over with Kurama's own white mare.

He let out a small sigh. He was usually a very good and obedient son, but perhaps Hiei was finally rubbing off on him and he was becoming more rebellious.

"I suppose I should head back soon and formally apologize for skipping the ball last night." He glanced over at Hiei, who had moved over to a neighboring tree and was leaning against it with his eyes closed and appeared not to be listening.

However Kurama knew him better then that. "I noticed you skipped the ball last night too, I was planning to attend. However it would have been terribly boring without you."

"I had business to attend to in the city last night."

Kurama lifted an eyebrow. _Unusual… _"Oh?"

He had expected Hiei to reply with more of an answer, but instead a silent pause passed over them.

Letting out a sigh of disappointment Kurama stood and brushed away at some of the dust and grass that had stuck itself on his clothes and was tangled into his long locks, as Hiei moved from the tree towards the horses, and jumped easily on his own stallion. Following suite Kurama landed gracefully on his own mare and then without a word the two rode off towards the castle in which Kurama knew his Mother would be waiting…

-

A new bruise adorned her cheek as she walked down the streets in the thrive of the morning rush. If she had makeup as her step-sisters did she would have covered it up, but as Lady Yukino had put it. 'So everyone can see what a worthless daughter you are.'

Letting out a small growl of frustration she pushed her way through a tight group towards a jewelry booth. Although the pieces were pretty to look at Tsuri had never worn something as beautiful, not even as a small girl. However she went there every day before she went to market, to look at the jewelry a little, but mostly to say hello to the only friend she had ever known.

As she grew closer to the stall a girl with bright blue hair, brown eyes, and a chipper smile came into view. She couldn't help but smile herself as Botan waved at her. Returning the wave she moved closer, but winced a bit when Botan's smile immediately became a thorough frown.

"Did Lady Yukino do that to you Tsuri?" She had asked the question, but answer was already apparent on her face.

"Yeah, a stranger broke in last night and smashed her favorite vase. So of course this morning when woke up and found her favorite vase gone it was my fault."

Botan sighed, "Did you tell her about the stranger?"

Tsuri sighed, "Yes I mentioned it, but she didn't believe me. As she said, I was making up lies trying to get out of trouble."

Botan grumbled a bit about troublesome step-mothers and how they should be taken care of before a black haired boy came up to the two of them, a few cuts and scrapes on him.

"Yusuke! Don't tell me you got into another fight… That's the third time this week you've been late for work."

_Ah, he must be her new assistant. She'd been thinking of hiring one for months, this must be him._

"They started it, I just needed to finish it is all. Besides they won't be in any condition to fight for a good while."

Botan held her face in her palm for a short moment before using her other hand to point at the stand. "Just start working; I don't have time for this right now."

She couldn't help but giggle slightly as he turned around, sticking his hands into his pockets and moved toward the stand grumbling.

"I can see you've managed to find a new assistant Botan. Just out of curiosity where'd you find him?"

Botan laughed a bit scratching her neck as she did so. "Well believe it or not Koenma suggested him to me. He's a tough guy, but I have to admit he is a good worker when he shows up, and he's helpful with difficult customers."

Tsuri nodded, "I see, well I'm glad you've finally found some good help."

Smiling they exchanged a few more words about the local news, weather, and a few scratched notes about the ball. Giggling they said their goodbyes and Botan went back to work, while she went about her usual business and headed towards the market.

-

Servants at the palace went about their normal business, trying their best to ignore the loud outbursts coming from the throne room. The Queen's screeching and crying was enough to implore some servants to even plug their ears with a touch of cloth.

It had been a good hour since the Prince had made reappearance, and after managing to evade the meeting for another quarter of an hour finally made his way to the throne room to meet with his mother and father.

"I've never been so embarrassed in all my life! The baroness and her family were all there, plus all the nobles and high ranking officials, all to meet with the royal family, and perhaps participate in some dancing. However my **son**, **my son**, was nowhere to be found!"

The queen wiped a few tears from her eyes with a handkerchief. She sat on a throne next to his father, wearing a fine dress of russet velvet. She was where Kurama got most of his features, for she was the one with vibrant red hair and beautiful green eyes, her hair was long and curly, but at the moment it was all bundled up at the top of her head, with the crown somehow managing to keep it all up.

The king patted her on the back, mumbling a few words of correlation. "Son I know you don't like these sorts of things, but in two days the royal family from our neighbors to the West shall be arriving for a number of extravagant balls. They will be the grandest of all, and we are inviting all of the young women in our country to come and attend. I have allowed you to do as you like for many years, but I ask you to promise me you will attend these balls."

His voice was firm, and he met eyes with his son as he said them, so there was no mistake he meant every word he said. Sighing Kurama agreed, it was true his father had allowed him a good deal of freedom, it seemed only fair to do this for him.

Without saying much else Kurama exited the throne room making his way back to his chambers thinking a bit about the ball. The whole country was invited, so surely there might be someone he could get along with there.

**Author's Note**

I do apologize for the long periods of time between each posting. I have a lot going on in my life, that and I've had a bit of writers block trying to figure out how to incorperate all of our favorite Yu Yu Hakusho characters into the story. For now I think I have a general idea of where they're all going, but anyways I would like some R&R about how I incorperated Botan and Yusuke. Thanks so much for everyone reviewing, you are my inspiration to keep writing. I want you to know I read all reviews and I appricite every single one!


End file.
